Ultra Path to a Master
by Snivy24
Summary: History is being rewritten for Pokemon Trainer named Ash Ketchum. Join Ash in his journey takes on a new twist with stronger Pokemon even new Pokemon to join. This is the Ultra Path to become the Greatest Pokemon Master. However a great Evil rises to destroy the world just like it did to it's own. Will Ash be able to stop this Evil and reach his dream or the Evil bring destruction?


**Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of "Ultra Path to a Master". I made this story that has been** **inspired by three stories. The first one is "Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master" by** **Nateman364. The second one is "Return of the Chosen One: by myself. And the third one for right now needs to be a secret to avoid a spoiler in this story, but will be added later on.**

 **So these writers there thanks and look into their stories. Also** **Nateman364 story is known as "** **COTCHO:PM (Permanent Hiatus)" however the story is still all there. Hopefully someday he/she will return to the story. Also "Return of the Chosen One" is discontinued for now as I really don't know what to do with it, but I just might return to it. Anyways enjoy this new adventure of our boy Ash.**

* * *

 **Ultra Path to a Master**

* * *

Great pain…

Helpless…

Great sorrow…

Death everywhere…

Fire everywhere…

Chosen One has fallen…

Evil has won…

I have failed everyone…

?!

What is this?

A spirt?

Wait! No! It can't be?! How are you still able to exist? It doesn't even matter anymore. With you, I… No we will shall leave this world and prepare to fix all the damage done by the Evil.

?!

Oh-no! The Evil has found me! My friend I'm sending you ahead of me while I cover you. I'll meet you again. Please forgive me for my failure.

* * *

BOOM!

Pain.

Anger.

Hate.

Ash and others covered themselves as a massive explosion filled the battlefield with sparks flying everywhere killing the stadium lights filling the area in darkness. All caused by two Legendary Pokémon Mew and Mewtwo.

Light fills the darkness as Mew glows in a pink-like fire of energy while Mewtwo does the same, but in a blue color. The two charged their energy and fired. The energies collided in the middle creating an explosion pushing the Two Legendries back as they sparked from the recoil hurting the tired and injured Pokémon that surrounds the battlefield even more. Stilled fill with anger, the two charging theirs energies this time to the very maximum.

Ash in pain from his earlier fall watched in horror as he the surrounding Pokémon are still alive but barely. He then noticed what Mew and Mewtwo are doing and knew deep down if those energies collided the Pokémon will die.

"You got stop this right now!" Yelled Ash as he ran toward the battlefield ignoring his friend's protest.

The Mewtwo didn't listen and fired as Mew fired back in retaliation.

"NO!"

BOOM!

"ASH!"

"OH-NO!"

"PIKAPI?!"

An explosion filled the battlefield and after the smoke cleared stood Ash glowing with energies then collapsed.

 _"_ _Someone! Trying to stop our battle!?"_

"Mew?"

"PIKAPI!" cried out Ash's own Pikachu as it ran towards its glowing master.

Once Pikachu arrived to Ash, Ash's body finally stopped glowing and petrified into stone. Pikachu shook Ash's body tiring to get him to respawn while all the other Pokémon recovered enough to raise themselves off the ground. Giving up the shaking, Pikachu tries to shock it's trainer until it was too tired to use its electricity.

Pikachu just stare at its trainer before breaking into tears at the loss of its greatest friend. Soon the other Pokémon broke into tears for the human's sacrifice. Mewtwo and Mew watched the scene until a bright pillar of light shined and heard a voice only they could hear.

"You see what happened when you give in to your pure anger and hatred. It has blinded you from the truth and an innocent being had to pay the price. It doesn't matter of your birth or your parents that makes who you are, it's your own choices that make who you truly are. Luckily for you the boy is still alive and is about to awaken. Travel with boy, learn the truth about humans and repay the sins you've made. Neither of you have a choice."

 _"_ _What?! … Ugh! Fine. This better be worth it."_

"Mew…"

As the light has faded leaving Ash's body free from the petrification, began to raise gaining Pikachu's attention. Ash raise his head looking at his Pikachu as it ran toward him giving tearful hug of joy. It was then the other people and their Pokémon disappeared save for Brock and Misty and their Pokémon. Then Ash noticed both Mew and Mewtwo approaching him.

"What had happen to the others?"

 _"_ _I sent them back where they were before coming here and erased their memories of this place. Ash there is something we need to talk about. I want you to take us and show us what the real humans are. You are free to train and use us for battle as long as you fill your end of the bargain."_

"Wha?! Are you serious?! Wait about the others? We can't just leave them nor let them live in the wild as they may not know the skills needed to survive."

 _"_ _That's a good point."_ Mewtwo replied looking at the cloned Pokémon.

"Wait I just got an idea! What if I take them all under my care? That way you guys never have to apart from one another and they are safe."

"Ash are you even sure you can handle that many Pokémon along with the ones you already got?"

"Relax Misty I know I can do this. I don't know why, but I do know I can handle it all with no trouble."

 _"_ _Very well then I feel I can trust you. But first where were you all before coming here?"_

"At the shores just south of Pallet Town. Why?"

Ash got his answer when Mewtwo used his powers and painfully found themselves at the shores.

"You could have warn us and done it more gently…" Groaned Ash.

 _"_ _Oops."_

"Please! Get off my back!" Whined Brock in pain due to Ash crashed on top of him from being teleported and dropped from the sky by mistake.

"As soon as Misty gets off of me."

Later after picking themselves, Ash pulls out a Poké Ball and after explaining his new Pokémon what is going to happen, began catching them. After the last one was caught, Ash and his friend's race back to Pallet Town.

{Meanwhile Earlier}

Professor Oak has been reading his research paper for about an hour when he heard a female computer voice.

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokémon."

"Hum a Tentacruel. Interesting choice. Now to put you with the others." Said the Professor ready to put the new Pokémon with Ash's shelve of Pokémon.

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokémon."

"Wha? A Scyther? Now that is a rare find."

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokémon."

"Another? A Hitmonlee? Two rare Pokémon at the same time same place?

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokémon."

"Again? Another Charizard?!"

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokémon."

"Wha?!"

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokémon."

"WHAT GOING HERE?!"

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokémon."

{Later}

"I'm SO going to have a talk with this boy."

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokémon."

"Oh-no…" Moaned Oak as goes to pick up the newest addition.

However before Professor could put his hand on the ball, it opened unleashing the Pokémon.

* * *

 **Chapter complete. Not bad for a first. Anyway the ending is like that due how funny I thought it is. Poor Oak wonder what is happening to him. Find out next chapter. Please leave review, share, and follow the story as the journey has just began.**

 **I'm Snivy24 and I'm Signing out!**


End file.
